marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron Omega
Ultron Omega is the final boss of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. It is the second form of Ultron and Sigma's first fusion form, Ultron Sigma, due to a result of the fused-tyrannical robot's weakness for not having a noble soul when "they" use the Soul Stone negating the virus and his immortality, which allowed the heroes to use the Infinity Buster to defeat him for good. Appearance Ultron Omega is the upper half of Ultron (in the form of Ultron Sigma) attached to the head of Sigma, akin to Mega Man X5, with four floating hands: two claws and two fists. Sigma's head, which is slightly damaged, holds the Space Stone on its forehead and a gun inside its mouth. Gameplay Ultron Omega is an unplayable boss that is similar to how Galactus works, in which it is a giant boss that has its own part of the screen to itself and has its own health bar. Ultron Omega occasionally summons Ultron Drones and will sometimes back out and summon more Drones. Ultron Omega has possession of two Infinity Stones: Reality and Space, which it can use alternatively. Once one of the Infinity Stone's Storm is used, it goes to the other Stone and back. Ultron Omega can fire three tracking projectiles when in possession of the Reality Stone instead of one. The Ultron half can also throw its claws at the player as well as attack with a flurry of energy beams from its palms. One of Ultron Omega's Hyper Combos is to fire Sigma's blaster out of its mouth. Another Level 1 Hyper Combo requires Ultron Omega to have its two pairs of hands together. Ultron Sigma grabs the opponent, and then traps them in a paralysis bubble. Ultron's Omega's fists and claws attack them, slam the opponent into the ground, and then finish them with a downward attack by Ultron's claws similar to Wolverine's Drill Claw. Ultron Omega's Level 3 Hyper Combo is an enhanced version of his Level 1 blast attack, in which both Infinity Stones are used to channel a powerful beam of energy that can dish out around 100 points of damage. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Introduction * ''"Good, evil... We have transcended such... limited concepts." ''(Story Mode final battle) * ''"You shall feel our wrath... Kneel before your god!" ''(Story Made final battle after saving Dante) * ''"Do you think... that you can... defeat us?!" ''(Arcade Mode final battle) Combat * ''"Contemptuous fool, we will erase you!" ''(Level 1 Blaster Hyper Combo) * ''"Hahaha, how about this one?!" ''(Level 1 Blaster Hyper Combo) * ''"Let's test your defenses!" ''or ''"You fight aimlessly like a worthless animal!" "Oh, what's wrong? You are powerless within our grasp! This is your end!" ''(Level 1 Grab Hyper Combo) * ''"We will end everything! Inferior creature, you dare defy your God?" ''(Level 3 Hyper Combo) Victory * ''"Insolent fools... Your failure is inevitable..." '' Category:Ultron Category:Sigma Category:MVC:I Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Ultron Sigma Category:Marvel Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Non-playable characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Villains